Talk:The Era of Midnight Pentalogy - Part 1 - Tyranny (The 230th Hunger Games)/@comment-25914856-20150103035349
Basic Information Full Name: '''Hilda Cavangh Souma '''Nicknames/Aliases: '''She hates being called "Little Hilda", mostly because it remembers her of her molesters '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''Two '''Current Age: '''Sixteen '''Occupation: '''None ''Personality'' Hilda is one of the most beautiful girls in her school, which turns her in the center of the attention most of the times. She has a fake personality in front of the other people of her district, such as her classmates. She is often seeing smile and nicely conversating with the other kids, but if she could, she would push them off a cliff as soon as possible. She carries a bad reputation for walking with two dangerous girls in her gang, but she fakely assumes that she only walks with those two girls because she thinks that everyone deserves a second chance, and she is giving that chance to the girls. Since she has been using her sexuality to attract both boys and men, some girls call her "slut", and in fact, none of the school girls is a real friend to Hilda. Her only friends are the two girls from her gang. She has PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). At the arena, she would her best to befriend the weaker tributes so they can protect her from the others. She will not definitely join the career alliance because they would probably mess up her plan of backstabbing. At the deep of her heart, Hilda wants to be that nice girl once again, but she has not found yet someone who could change her. ''Backstory'' Hilda Souma was born in a middle-class family in the heart of District 2, and she was the youngest child of her parents. They both worked as Peacekeepers in full time, which meant that Hilda was pratically raised by her two oldest daughters Lyra and Marina, who were 6 and 4 years old respectively when Hilda was born. Hilda's life was simply ordinary like every single girl around her, and she started to attend the primary school relatively early, at the age of two. Her life was the same for a long time, until something changed it completely when she was around eight years old. There was a huge uprising in the district, and both of her parents were called to prevent the rebels to destroy a major part of the district. That was when, in the middle of the crowd, Hilda's father did not realize a rebel holding a revolver next to him, and by the second that he turned his attention to the armed rebel, the bullet of the revolver ripped off the skin of his neck, choking him in his own blood. Hilda's mother did not realize the death of her husband (they were in the middle of the crowd with a lot of people moving side to side) until the rebellion was finally stopped, and she could not help but cry a lot when she saw the corpse of her beloved husband in the cold ground. The winter came to the district, fitting perfectly with the sadness of the Souma family. And that was when Lyra got sick, coughing up and splashing up even blood out of her nose. Hilda's mother tried to take her to a hospital, but they could not help the poor Lyra. She died two days later, in the bed of hospital, the reason? Cold. It might seem a stupid death reason, but it used to happen even frequently in the districts. The Souma family, now without the oldest daughter and the father, struggled to continue through the winter. Marina, at the age of twelve, had to sign up for the tesserae, something unusual for the district and something that her mother never thought that she would have to do. Hilda was relatively young and could not do anything but watch her desperate mother and older sibling do everything in order to try to save her. To avoid the depression caused by the loss of her oldest daughter and her husband, Hilda's mother found in the morphling the perfect solution for her problems. She started to consume morphlings like the world was going to end if she didn't, and she started to forget her problems. The only problem is that as she became irresponsible after the consume of morphling, Marina had to do everything to maintain her house steady, and it meant that she had to start the training for Peacekeeper, and they would pay her a little quantity of money, just to make sure she doesn't starve to death. One day, when Hilda was already nine years old, Marina got tired of doing anything and started to discuss with her mother. The discussion led to an intense fight, and Hilda didn't do nothing but watch the scene from a distance. The fight ended up with Hilda killing Marina with a kitchen knife attached to the chest, and surprisingly, her mother didn't seem to regret, by contrary, she seemed relieved now that she could consume her morphlings with no one to interrupt her. Her mother then met a man who would end up being Hilda's stepfather. He was very violent and agressive, and ironically, Hilda's mother loved it. The man would constantly violently abuse Hilda's mother both physically, morally and sexually. After brutalizing Hilda's mother, he started to aim at the poor Hilda. She was nine years old, but had the body of someone who was thirteen, and that man was entirely sick. He begun to abuse Hilda as well, giving her gifts in return. It started to damage Hilda both physically and mentally, and those damages she would take for the rest of her life. She was once a nice and kind girl in a perfect family, and from the nowhere, she started to be the "little Hilda" of a violent man who abuses her daily. Her life had become terrible. Later, when Hilda was already around thirteen, she begun to understand how things worked in the "world of the adults", and the first thing she wanted to do was revenge the killing of her favorite sibling - Marina - and the abuses that she constantly had to pass through. She started an affair with a man in a nearby alley, he stank and was very agressive, and Hilda had the perfect plan for him. She trapped both of her mother and her stepfather into the alley where the man lived. He kidnapped both of them, and killed Hilda's mother with a knife to the chest ("Huh, I guess that now you know how Marina felt, doesn't you?") and tortured Hilda's stepfather slowly to death. Hilda said that she was going to find some drinks for them, and instead, she called the police. The police came and arrested the man of the alley who had an affair with Hilda, and she herself finished the job on her stepfather. Oh, and by the way, the man of the alley was murdered in the jail. She found other two girls who lived in the outskirts of District 2, Amanda and Laura, and they became part of her new gang, even being a mere thirteen years old. At fifteen, she started to seduce rich men, giving them some kind of medicine to sleep, and then she and her gang would rob the entire house of the rich man and then, if he showed resistance, she would kill them, if not, she would simply call the police and claim that he was a pedophile. She would then celebrate one more victory at the shopping with her gang. When she turned sixteen years old, she was reaped for the 230th Hunger Games, and no one volunteered in her place. She would support Jason Midnight in case, not because she wants to rebel against the government, but mainly because she has grown tired of the tyranny by that stupid old man. ''Skills & Weapons'' '''Weapons of Choice: '''Hilda's most favorite weapon is certainly an '''axe. She thinks that it is relatively easy to work out with one of these, and it is the most powerful weapon in a closed battle in her opinion, mostly because she can concentrate all of the strenght in one single point, such as the head or the abdomen area. She also works with throwing axes, a little variation of her weapon of choice, and she would prefer to use these in a long-distance battle or strategy. Skills: '''Her signature skill is obviously her '''seduction, and it has been proved so many times. She has seducted and attracted many rich and powerful men all around her district and had used it to show up her real personality and kill them. This type of charming that she has is also essential for her to convict the other people that she is truly a nice and kind girl, and not the monster she became after the death of the most of her family. Other skill that she possesses is running fast and for a long time, she has even won the record of the fastest girl in her school, and she holds that record since she was fourteen. Weaknesses: '''Hilda has to cheer for a modern-look-alike arena, such as a destroyed city or an arena indoors, even though she knows that the Gamemakers will probably push an outdoor arena. She has almost nothing of '''forest knowledge, and she sucks at climbing trees. She has pretty sure these will be her main enemies in the arena. Appearance Gender: '''Female '''Eye Colour: '''Light Brown '''Hair Colour: '''Dark Brown '''Height: '''5'4 '''Handedness: '''Right-handedness '''Blood Type: '''B+ '''Scars: '''She has a small one in her left arm and two in her right leg. ''Family & Childhood'' '''Mother: Herika Cavangh (deceased) Father: '''Richard Souma (deceased) '''Siblings: '''Lyra Souma (deceased) & Marina Souma (deceased) '''Step-father: '''Calvin Rudeson (deceased) '''Best Friends: '''Amanda & Laura ''General Information''' '''Fears/Phobia: '''Paraphobia, fear of Sexual Perversion. '''Hobbies: '''Shopping with her gang & train with her axe. '''Personal Motto: '"I'm the one that's got to die when it's time for me to die, so let me live my life the way I want to." - originally by Jimi Hendrix '''Token: '''None Her lunaii, real life and anime will be up really soon!